Skylar's real fear
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: It's all over, Deimata and her monster cronies have been captured, life is good and Skylar's dating Ryan. But, something doesn't feel right, and as she experiences her real fear at a party, she sets out to conqueor it. But how does one go about telling their best friend they love them, when they're dating someone else? Skylar/Sadie femslash, if you don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl VS Monster, or the character's by the name of Sadie, Ryan and Skylar Lewis.**

~ooOOoo~

To: _Skylar_

From: _Ryan_

Message: _R U going 2 that party ?_

.

Skylar Lewis read the text message from her boyfriend Ryan, and eagerly typed back a reply. Of course she was going, it was a party. Who would she be if she missed out on a party? Even when she was trying to capture Deimata and her monster cronies last year, she _still _turned up. Albeit she did have fifteen years of fear rushing back at her all at once so she ran off stage, and tried to 'eat her fear' as Sadie - her best friend for years - described it.

Skylar's phone beeped again. Ryan had gotten her reply.

.

To: _Skylar _

From: _Ryan_

Message: _GR8. R Sadie and Henry coming 2?_

.

To: _Ryan _

From: _Skylar_

Message: _Henry's got something w/his parents, so he can't make it. I'll ask Sadie. :-)_

.

To: _Skylar_

From: _Ryan_

Message: _K c u in an hour. 3_

.

Skylar exited the text conversation with Ryan, and touched _"Compose Message" _on her screen. She pressed on the _To _bar, and from the drop down list, selected Sadie's number. She began typing her message, and pressed send once she was done.

.

To: _Sadie_

From: _Skylar_

Message: _Hey Sadie, do u want 2 come 2 a party w/me and Ryan?_

.

Sadie's reply came back as a phone call. Skylar chuckled, knowing her friend obviously had alot to say to her. It had been three days since they spoke after all. Skylar had been grounded again for staying out past her curfew - which, in Skylar's opinion, still hadn't been bumped up enough - and had her phone taken away as a punishment. She'd only just gotten it back, lucky she did, or else she would have missed Ryan's text.

She pressed the green button on her phone, and Sadie's voice floated through the speaker.

"Hey Sky! Long time no speak!"

"It's only been two days Sadie." Skylar chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I know." Sadie said. "And about that party tonight, yes I will come with you, but-"

"But what?" Skylar asked, suddenly concerned about Sadie. Or everything. What if Cobb had released more monsters? She wasn't handling this fear thing well, even though it _had _been a year, she was still adjusting. Fear was just a normal part of life, and Skylar knew she was going to have to accept it, she was just having a hard time with it.

"But what if everyone laughs at me? Or stares?" Sadie's worried voice said from the other side of the line.

"Don't worry, they won't. I still might not be used to this whole fear thing, but I know you've got nothing to be scared about. Deimata's locked away, and so is your monster." Skylar said gently. "Tell you what, you can come over to my house and we'll get ready together. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sky. I'll see you in a minute." Sadie hung up and Skylar threw her phone on her bed.

She pushed her fringe out of her face, and began getting nervous. She _really _hated fear, with a passion. Even though Deimata was locked away, she _still _felt fear. She didn't like it at all. She began fretting over what type of party it was, what she should wear, should her hair be up or down? The queasy feeling in her stomach was back, and it felt like a swirling tornado.

"Skylar!" Her mother yelled up to her. "Sadie's here!"

"Be there in a minute Mum!" Skylar yelled back.

She walked down the stairs, and Sadie was waiting at the foot, talking to her Mum.

"Hi Sadie. Let's go get ready." Skylar said, motioning for her friend to follow her upstairs.

"Skylar, I'm fine with you going to that party, just make sure you're home on time." Skylar's Mum instructed. The fifth generation monster hunter rolled her eyes. Her parents could be so suffocating sometimes.

"I will Mum." Skylar grabbed hold of Sadie's wrist, but she recolied almost instantly.

"Sky, are you ok?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skylar said, flexing her fingers repeatedly.

The honey blonde walked to her bedroom, and Sadie followed mutely. Skylar was still trying to understand why she'd felt sparks from touching Sadie. She was dating _Ryan_. He'd been her first crush, and first boyfriend, so why was she getting sparks from touching her _best friend_? Sparks that she'd never got with Ryan?

_They can't be romantic sparks._ Skylar reasoned with herself, shutting the door to her bedroom once she and Sadie were inside. _I'm dating Ryan, and Sadie is nothing more than my best friend. Besides, I don't like girls._

"So-" Skylar spun around to face Sadie. "Let's get ready. Ryan's picking us up in an hour."

"Are you sure we should go to this party?" Sadie asked nervously. "What if something bad happens?"

"Sadie, we'll be fine." Skylar sighed. "Deimata's not gonna show up if that's what you're worried about. And it's not like there's alchohol or anything illegal."

"I don't know..." Sadie bit her lip.

"C'mon." Skylar whined. Then she changed tactics. "I'll let you wear my pink jacket." She bargained in a sing-song voice.

"I do love that jacket." Sadie mused.

"And I'll let you borrow some of my shoes." Skylar said.

"Deal." The two shook hands, and this time Skylar felt the sparks shoot throughout her entire body, through the tips of her fingers, and right down to her toes. It was like she'd gotten an electric shock, but she _didn't, like, girls_.

"Come on." Skylar distracted herself. "Let's pick out our outfits." She strode over to her wardrobe, and flung the large doors open. Some clothes tumbled out and landed at her feet.

"Oooh!" Sadie rushed over to the pile at Skylar's feet, and picked up a red tank top. "You'd look really good in this!"

Skylar felt herself blush, and her skin - and other places - heated up. "Thanks." She pulled something off of a coat hanger and tossed it into Sadie's arms. "Here's that jacket."

"Thanks!" She said brightly, draping it over her arm. She began rummaging through Skylar's wardrobe, while the blonde girl herself, chuckled and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and her favourite brown belt.

Skylar waited until Sadie's back was turned, before she stripped her jeans off, and changed into the fresh pair. She then hastily changed into her tank top, she didn't want Sadie freaking out when she saw her in her bra and jeans. A soft chuckle left Skylar's lips as Sadie was holding two tops, and was muttering different things under her breath.

"Skylar, blue, or yellow?" Sadie held up the tops. Skylar looked at the tops, and then studied Sadie's figure.

"Blue." She said finally, moving over to her boots, and putting them on. She noticed Sadie was walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Bathroom, to get changed." Sadie said.

"Just get changed in here, I'll close my eyes." Skylar put both her hands over her eyes and closed them. She heard the sounds of rustling and unzipping, then _more _rustling, then another zip, and then finally:

"Finished!" Sadie's bright voice chirrped.

"Do you want some make up?" Skylar asked. She wasn't a big fan of makeup herself, she just mostly wore mascara, but hey, it was a party after all.

"Are you wearing any?" Sadie asked. "I don't wanna be the only one."

"Yep. Just a bit of eyeliner." Skylar said, grabbing the small pencil from her vanity mirror. "You go first."

Sadie got _very _close to Skylar, and she had to resist the urge to bite her lip, or blush. She licked her lips, and twiddled the pencil the right way up, and set it to Sadie's waterline, gently pulling the girl's eye down a little.

"Sadie will you stay still!" Skylar said as Sadie squirmed and figeted endlessly. She could tell her friend was _not _used to having her makeup done. She hadn't even left a mark yet.

"It's hard!" Sadie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll just do the top bit." Skylar said. "Close your eyes."

Sadie did as she was told, and Skylar put her left hand on Sadie's cheek, to steady herself. She gently began drawing a thin line just above Sadie's thick lashes. Skylar began gradually building it up, and soon Sadie had two winged lines.

"All done." Skylar smiled. Sadie opened her eyes, and looked in the mirror. A smile lit up her face, and a warm feeling exploded in Skylar's stomach.

She looked at her relflection in the mirror, and closed one eye, doing the same winged line on her lid that she did on Sadie's. Once it was dry, she swapped eyes. She put the pencil down once she was done.

Sadie blew out a large breath, and looked like she was going to say something, but a knock at the door distracted them both. _Ryan_. Skylar guessed.

She and Sadie walked out into the hallway, down the stairs, and sure enough, Ryan was stood by the front door. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, black jeans, black trainers, and a dark purple shirt. He greeted Skylar with a tender kiss on the cheek.

_Nothing. _She said mentally. _What's up with me?_

"Ready to go girls?" He asked.

"Sure." Skylar and Sadie said as one.

~ooOOoo~

"Woah Sadie!" Ryan exclaimed. "I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"I wasn't dancing." Sadie replied over the loud music and chatter. "A spider crawled up my leg."

Skylar chuckled, and watched Ryan and Sadie from where she was sat on a sofa, as they continued to dance. They'd been at the party for a few hours, and in that time Skylar had come to the conclusion that she was possibly a Lesbian, because she was feeling things that she thought she should feel with Ryan, with Sadie. And she did have to admit, her friend looked _hot _in that tank top.

The song ended, and Sadie bounded over, full of energy as another one started. "Having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?" Skylar smiled. She'd danced a few times, but needed a sit-down.

"Yeah, thanks for making me come." Sadie said. The brunette threw her arms around Skylar, and squeezed her tightly.

Skylar wrapped her arms around Sadie's back, and her stomach was churning rapidly. She and Sadie had hugged before, but never like this. It had always been a short wrapping of arms around each other, but this was a hug that said - in Skylar's opinion - "_I love you._"

As the two girls broke away from the hug, Skylar's mind instantly became a muddled mess. All she knew was that she wanted Sadie, wanted to kiss her, and hug her some more.

"Did you just-? What just-" Skylar was babbling like a madwoman. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I need a drink."

She shot up from the sofa, leaving Sadie behind. Skylar pushed past the mob of people, and walked as fast as she could away from the bright strobe lights and pounding music. She didn't want anyone to follow her, but she knew Sadie would. They had been through thick and thin together, especially with all the monster hunter business.

Skylar found the refreshment table downstairs. The roar that was the music, had died down to stop thumping, which vaguely resembled a herd of elephants running away from a hungry lion. She grabbed the ladle which was sticking out of the glass bowl, not caring what the drink was, and poured some into a paper cup.

"Skylar what's wrong?" Sadie's voice registered in her mind just as the drink - which was lemonade - slithered down her throat.

"Nothing. I-I just, I-" Skylar took a deep breath, and poured herself another drink, downing it like it was tequlia in a shot glass. "I don't know what's going on with me."

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked, getting closer to Skylar.

"I'm sorry Sadie." She whispered.

Before Sadie could have time to respond, Skylar grabbed her shoulders and smashed their lips together. Fireworks were going off in her brain and her stomach was doing continuous double back flips. She was kissing _Sadie_, Sadie of all people. But she didn't care. She pulled away, fearing her best friend's reaction.

"Sadie, I'm so sorry, I don't know what-" Skylar was cut off as Sadie gently pressed their lips together. She liked her back?

"It's ok Sky." Sadie whispered, laying a hand on Skylar's shoulder. "I've liked you for a while."

"Really?" Skylar's chocolate brown orbs went wide.

Sadie bit her lip. "Yeah. I was gonna tell you, but then you got with Ryan. Wait, you're still with him! Oh my god I-"

Skylar gently held Sadie's wrists, rubbing her thumbs along the soft skin, and Sadie fell quiet. The two girls didn't say anything, they just stayed there, staring into each other's eyes. Skylar leaned forward, and kissed Sadie again, a little gentler this time.

_I don't know how to do this. I'm not even- Nobody taught me to- _Skylar's thoughts were muddled again, and she absent-mindedly pushed her tongue forwards and ran it along Sadie's bottom lip. It trembled before parting, and Skylar felt brave enough to push her tongue inside, and explore her friend - possibly girlfriend's - mouth. Sadie moaned softly, and the sensation buzzed right through Skylar's body.

"I love you Sadie." The blonde whispered, stroking Sadie's cheek.

"I love you too Skylar." Sadie smiled.

Now they just had to break the news to Ryan.

~ooOOoo~

**(A/N) Ok, that's that for this story. Reviews would be nice, and it's a oneshot, so **_**please **_**don't ask me for more. If you want an actually story, keep an eye out for my upcoming story called: **_**New school, new experiences. **_**It's also Skylar/Sadie by the way. I refuse to write het for this archive, because I believe every archive should have something different in it, not just the obvious pairing.**

**Just ask the Kickin' it archive.**

**Peace out monster lovers! Don't let Deimata get'cha! :P**


End file.
